The Hero Remnant Needs
by Grave Alchemist
Summary: Izuku has been taken to the world of Remnant by a mysterious power telling him he must save a group of people from a terrible fate and help the new world that he is in. Can Izuku show hope through his smile and inspire Remnant to help others or will he be consumed by Remnant's darkness?


**Hello to everyone who is reading this. This is my first fanfiction and it will be about Izuku getting sucked into the world of Remnant. This will be an Izuku x Team RWBY where Izuku will show Remnant that hope still exist. Also I wanted Team RWBY to all like him because Izuku deserves it. Izuku has control of One for All up to Chapter 183 or for those who don't know, that is after the fight between Izuku and Gentle. Warning: If you don't read the manga or haven't caught up to Chapter 183 I would recommend you don't read this. Also I don't know if I will make this a long term story because I'm bored and want to see more people crossover these two series and I have other stuff I would like to do. Also for the RWBY world it will be about a week or so after graduation so that the teams can get into a normal rhythm of how their teammates act but Izuku can still help the with the problems that occured the different arcs.**

 **My reasons for making this is because whenever I have watched RWBY(the little that I have as of now) everything has seen so grim(No pun intended). Everything is so depressing with conflict and Grimm everywhere. I feel that Izuku, someone who has been in the darkness and now thanks to receiving One for All can finally achieve his dream, would be a good candidate to show that Remnant can be saved and protected. So without further ado let's begin!**

 **Some Swearing but mostly going to be Bakugo doing it**

* * *

Takes place after Izuku vs. Gentle(Chapter 183) in the manga for the My Hero world and a week or two after Initiation for the world of Remnant

 _Chapter 1- The arrival of a hero_

The day started normal for Izuku. He got up early and made himself some breakfast that consisted of eggs, oatmeal, and some bacon. Then went on a run and then worked out. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but he couldn't shake that something felt wrong. It had been a week since the fight between Gentle and him and right after the cultural festival had ended his teachers took him to Recovery Girl too be healed. All Might had to get on his hands and knees and beg for her to heal Izuku. It still made Izuku laugh to think about it. The former number one hero begging while an old lady lectured him about being a bad teacher. Izuku promptly apologized afterward to All Might.

He walked back into the dorm main room after running upstairs to change into his school uniform to find everyone up and getting ready for school. Izuku instantly noticed Kacchan and Iida arguing about something probably related to Kacchan breaking a rule with Kirishima trying to calm both of them down. Izuku just deadpanned at scene.

Iida noticing Izuku's presence walked up to Izuku and said "Good morning Midoriya!" while making flashy hand movements. Izuku swore that Iida was a robot sometimes.

"G-Good morning Iida!" Izuku replied.

"Should we be off to school then?" Iida said more as an answer than a request.

"Wait up you guys!" a voice said from behind. Both turned around to see Ochaco running towards them as happy as she always is.

"Good morning Iida!" she said. She then turned to Izuku "Good morning Deku!"

Iida was the first to reply "Good morning Uraraka!" he said with his usual confident but not arrogant tone.

"Good m-morning U-Uraraka." Izuku stuttered out while scratching the back of his head. He had always been nervous around girls thanks to being shy and not having many friends growing up.

"You ready for school Deku?" Uraraka asked

"Almost. I just need to go up stairs and grab my backpack. I wonder what we are going to do today in class. Maybe a study session or team exercise or…" Izuku said while his infamous mumbling began.

Everyone in the main room turned to look at Izuku while words filled the room like moths to a flame. No one stopped his mumbling until one person lost their temper.(Guess who it is)

"Shut the fuck up Deku!" Bakugo yelled out furiously and ferociously in a overwhelming voice causing everyone to look at him

Izuku instantly stopped talking after hearing his friends voice " S-Sorry Kacchan." Izuku said while looking down at the ground.

Everyone went back to their own business with Mineta continuing to be a pervert, Kirishima talking to Bakugo about how unmanly that was, Kaminari and Sero talking about if Midnight was going to teach class today, and most of the girls fixing their hair and getting ready for the school day.

"Deku don't you need to go grab your backpack?" Ochaco questioned. Iida also looked over at Izuku.

"My bad. Let m-me go grab it really quick Uraraka." Izuku said quickly while moving towards the stairs.

Ochaco and Iida looked at each other. Ochaco was the first to say something."Did you feel that?"

"I think I did but just to make sure describe it." Iida replied back solemnly

"I got a feeling that I wouldn't see Deku for a while. It felt like I was saying goodbye to Deku. Like he was going somewhere and wouldn't be able to return for a while" Ochaco replied sadly

"I got the same feeling Uraraka. What do you think that means?" Iida says

"I… don't know what it means Iida." Ochaco said hesitantly

A scream was heard from upstairs interrupting Iida's and Ochaco's. Everyone looked around and realized the only person still upstairs was Izuku. Todoroki was the first to act by rushing up the stairs toward Izuku's dorm followed by Iida, then Ochaco, and lastly Bakugo. The rest of the class followed after the four. When Todoroki reached the door he spotted Midoriya but that wasn't what scared him. What scared him was the light that was at Midoriya's leg and engulfing him slowly but surely.

"Todoroki!" Izuku yelled out while on the floor

"Midoriya!" Todoroki cried out while running toward Izuku to grab his arm. As Todoroki grabbed Izuku's arm, he pulled trying to stop the light from swallowing Izuku. It didn't work. All it did was hurt Izuku's arm.

"Deku!/Midoriya!" Bakugo, Iida, and Ochaco shouted out. They rushed towards Izuku and tried to help Todoroki with his efforts but it did nothing. It hurt them that they were training to become pro heroes and couldn't even save their friend who had been covered up to his chest in the white light at this point. The rest of Class 1-A had arrived at the scene and while some tried to help Iida stopped them and said

"There's nothing we can do. If this is a warp quirk then we would need Mr. Aizawa's help but he isn't in the dorm right now. It's frustrating but we can't do anything." Iida said while looking at the ground.

"Someone call UA and tell them we have a fucking emergency on our hands!" Bakugo yelled out to them

Momo started to calling UA through a phone she had created while Kirishima started to cry.

The class looked and saw Bakugo, Iida, and Todoroki standing around while looking sadly at Izuku while Ochaco was on the ground crying and holding Izuku's hand.

"It's all right you guys. I'll be okay." Izuku said, trying to comfort them. The light had reached his upper chest. Knowing that he only had at most a minute to say anything due to analyzing the rate at which it was consuming him he decided to say his final words before he disappeared.

"Thank you" Izuku said to his classmates. All of them turned to look at him as he started talking.

"Thank you to everyone in Class 1-A for being my friends and supporting my dream of becoming a hero." he said "This year has been the greatest year of my life. Growing up I didn't have many friends and I just wanted to say goodbye before this light takes me away to where ever".

He turned and looked at Iida. "Iida thanks for being such an amazing class rep and stopping me when I got in over my head trying to save people. I don't know if I would be alive without your help."

Turning towards Todoroki he continued "Todoroki, I'm really glad you and me could help each other become better people. You and I got off on a bad foot and I'm glad we could have such a great friendship."

Taking a deep breath he looked at Bakugo "Kacchan we have had some rough patches in our friendship. But you and I have revealed each others flaws and it has helped us to improve ourselves and make us better people. I am glad I will remember you as a friend and not an enemy."

Lastly he turned to Ochaco "Uraraka thanks for always cheering me on. When I got down you were always there for me. You took my insulting nickname and turned it into something that I can be proud of. Thank you."

As he said all of these things Ochaco started crying more, the temperature of the room started to vary, Iida had covered his face with his hands and tears could be seen rolling down his hands, and Bakugo looked more frustrated than Izuku has ever seen him.

"Please tell my Mom about me and tell her that I love her." Izuku said while recalling his happy and sad memories that his Mom was with him through.

Izuku looked down at his body and realized that his head was the only thing not completely covered by light."I get the feeling that I will return I just don't know when." He said hopefully. The light was to his nose "Until then wait for me until I get back and keep being the same heroes that I know you can be." Izuku said with tears. Now eyes. Most of Class 1-A was crying at this point. Finally before the light covered him he spoke "I love you all. Plus Ultra!" he said in his best All Might impression...

and then he was gone. Like a leaf in the wind Izuku and the light was gone in an instant but left a heavy sadness in everyone's heart.

* * *

Flashing lights and colors was all Izuku could see. Wind was hitting him but curved around him making it hard to fall over. Izuku felt a little nauseous do to his senses being all over the place. He heard whispers all around him and could make out words like fate, help, chosen, and hero. After what felt like thirty minutes Izuku saw a light at the end of what he assumed to be a tunnel.

As he was about to reach the light he heard the whispers clearly one time."You must help others less fortunate than you. In this unknown place a terrible fate has been placed upon a group's shoulders. You will meet this group and become their friend. I have chosen you to help them realize there is hope in the darkest times and change their fate. You're somebody who wants to become a hero who can smile in the toughest times and wash away everyone's worries right?" It asked him

With a look of determination and perseverance in his emerald green eyes, he said the three letter word that the whispers were waiting for."Yes."

* * *

When Izuku woke up he found himself lying in a field of grass under a tree. When he sat up he saw a castle like structure and to his left and in front of him many kids that looked a few years older than him were walking to the castle like structure. While he was looking he didn't realize a group of girls walking up to him

"Hey are you new here? I haven't seen you around on campus cutie~"

He turned to see a girl with blond hair and very revealing clothing asking him the question while leaning down and showing some cleavage. After seeing her pose and what she called him Izuku became as red as a tomato and covered his face with his arms. The blonde girl grinned at how red he had become and started laughing. A girl with black hair and a black bow put her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder

"Yang, you probably shouldn't traumatize new students with your teasing" the black haired girl said, looking out for Izuku.

The blonde girl, now know as Yang, pouted and stopped teasing Izuku. Just as Izuku had recovered from Yang another girl with white hair and light blue eyes said in a demanding tone "So are you a transfer student or not?! I don't recognize those uniforms from the other kingdoms and trust me I've been to the other major huntsmen schools." "Huntsmen? What are Huntsmen?" Izuku thought

"If y-you don't mind me asking" Izuku started. The four girls turned to look at him. "Where am I exactly?" Izuku asked nervously getting the feeling that something is very wrong. The white hair girl's jaw dropped while the black hair girl looked uninterested and Yang got a little kick out of Izuku's question.

"You are at Beacon Academy, Vale's school for training huntsmen and huntresses!" The last girl said excitedly while pumping her fist in the air and bouncing up and down. She had black hair with red tips and silver eyes. "Welcome to Beacon."

 **And that's the first chapter! If you guys have any criticism please put it in the comments so I can make myself a better writer. Thanks and goodbye everyone!**


End file.
